


But I Did Anyway

by drkstangl



Series: Tedgens FTW [7]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i didnt beta read this i Die like a Man, i still dont understand ao3 tag, uhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drkstangl/pseuds/drkstangl
Summary: "I told you not to come here.""But I did anyway."aka when Henry was sick and Ted wanted to take care of him even though Henry said he shouldn't.





	But I Did Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Chase, my son who's sick (said theo, get well soon bby♡♡) and for Theo too cus you two are so cute I'm a proud mom.
> 
> English is my 2nd language, so please excuse and grammatical and spelling mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

It's 14 PM. Ted was busy with his work. His eyes were fixed to the monitor in front of him and his fingers were busy typing.

The ringtone blasting from his phone distracting him. He picked the phone.

**_Incoming call, Emma_ **

_Huh, that's weird,_ Ted thought. He had Emma's number, but they rarely talk with each other. He pressed the green button on his phone and put it next to his ear. "Hey, Emma. What's up?"

 _"Hey, Ted. I was wondering if you know where Professor Hidgens is? Because today I had his class, but he didn't come. And I need to submit my work so…"_ Emma's words trailed off.

"Oh really? Yeah. I haven't talked to him today. I'm kind of busy." Ted turned his head to his right, where Paul was sitting. His colleague was looking at him with one eyebrow raised, curious about why his girlfriend was calling Ted. Ted mouthed "Henry" silently to him.

_"Professor Hidgens never skipped any class before so this is kinda weird. I figured since you're his boyfriend you would know."_

"I'll call him later and ask him."

_"Let me know what happened okay?"_

"I will."

 _"Oh yeah you're with Paul right? Can you pass the phone to him for a second?"_ Ted handed Paul his phone.

"Hi Em… I'm good, how are you?... That's nice… I love you too… Bye," Paul handed the phone back to its owner with a big smile on his face. Ted silently judged him with his eyes.

"Are you done being all lovey dovey?" said Ted, his tone was heavy with sarcasm.

_"Yep. Thanks, Ted. Talk to you later."_

"Bye," Ted ended the call. He opened the messages app in his phone and texted his boyfriend.

_hey, babe_

_are you okay_

_emma said you didnt go to class today_

_are you busy_

_can i call you_

It took quite a while until he got a reply from Henry.

**Hey, Ted**

**I'm a bit sick at the moment, but I'm okay**

**You can call me if you want, but my voice is more raspy than usual**

Ted immediately called the other.

After a few second, a _“Hello?”_ was heard, followed by a cough. Henry wasn’t kidding when he said his voice was raspy.

“Holy shit, babe. You must be really sick,” Ted said. It might not be obvious, but he’s worried.

 _“I feel horrible,_ ” another cough followed the sentence. _“My head is spinning and my body temperature is higher than normal.”_

“I’m going to your house after I’m done with work, okay? Do you want anything?” asked Ted.

 _“No no no, you can’t come here. You’ll,”_ Henry’s sentence was interrupted by a cough, _You’ll get sick too. I can take care of myself, I’m fine.”_

"No you're not."

_"Yes I am. I'm an adult who is capable of taking care of himself."_

"Yeah. But a sick adult is like a baby," argued Ted.

Henry sighed, _"I promise I'm fine. The fever will be gone tomorrow. Don't worry too much."_

Ted rolled his eyes, "Fine. I hope you'll feel better soon."

_"Thank you."_

"I gotta get back to work. Bye, I love you."

_"I love you too, Teddy."_

.

If you think Ted would follow Henry's instruction and not visit his house then you're wrong.

As soon as he's done with his work, he jumped into his car and drove to Henry's mansion-like house. The drive took almost an hour, since Henry's house was quite far from the city.

He knocked on the front door a few times. No answer. He tried to open the door, it was locked. He knocked again. "Henry?" he shouted.

The door was finally opened after four minutes, revealing a very pale Henry.

"Ted? What are you doing here? I told you not to come." Henry leaned on the door.

"Yeah, but I did anyway," said Ted. He stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. He pulled Henry into a hug. Henry rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"God you're so warm. Not in a good way because you're sick," said Ted.

"I know. And you'll get sick too if you stay here any longer." Henry nuzzled his face to Ted's neck.

"I want to make sure you're okay." Ted patted Henry's head. "Also, are you wearing my hoodie?"

"Yeah, I like it. It's warm." Ted pushed Henry away a bit and looked at his boyfriend's appearance.

Henry's wearing Ted's oversized hoodie and sweatpants, something that Henry would never wear outside of the house. His hair was messy. He looked pale, and you could easily tell that he's sick, but he still looked cute for Ted.

"I don't think sick people are supposed to look this adorable," Ted complimented him.

"What are you talking about? I look horrible." Henry pulled Ted back, hugging him again.

"Were you sleeping when I arrived here?" asked Ted. Henry replied with a nod.

"I'm sorry then. Come on, you need to rest again."

Ted decided to carry his lover to his room. "You don't have to carry me," said Henry. He's not really complaining, though.

"But I do anyway."

Ted put Henry gently on his bed and covered him with his blanket.

"Thank you, Teddy," said Henry.

"You're welcome, babe," Ted brushed his hand through Henry's hair.

"Would you...?" Henry patted the empty spot beside him.

"Okay." Ted lay down beside Henry, facing each other.

"Are you staying for the night?" asked Henry.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so no work. Yeah I can stay," answered Ted.

"Good," Henry moved his body closer to Ted. He wrapped his arms around Ted's waist and nuzzled his face to Ted's chest.

"I need to changed my clothes first," said Ted. Henry whined and hug him tighter.

"I thought you hate dirty things," Henry huffed and pulled himself away from Ted. He turned his body, no longer facing Ted.

Ted chuckled, "What a baby." Thankfully, there were some clothes that he left from his last visit. He quickly changed and jumped back to the bed. He hugged Henry from behind. "Yeah, remember when you said I shouldn't be here?" Ted said sarcastically.

Henry huffed, "If you get sick tomorrow, it's your own fault." Henry turned his body and hugged Ted, returning to their previous position.

"I won't. Now sleep," Ted kissed Henry's forehead. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

.

Ted stayed at Henry's house for the whole weekend. He took care of Henry. Henry must say, he did a really good job. He cooked for Henry, he did chores, and other stuff that need to be done.

With Ted's help, Henry recovered from his fever relatively quick. By Sunday morning, he's no longer coughing and his body temperature was normal again. He woke up before Ted and he felt amazing. He decided to thank the other by cooking their breakfast.

Henry was busy flipping pancakes when he heard Ted going down the stairs.

"Morning, babe," Ted said with raspy voice.

"Morning," replied Henry shortly. He moved the pancake in the pan to the plate, on top of the pancake tower that's on it.

"How do you feel?" asked Ted. He sat at the dining table.

"I'm great. I'm healthy now. Thank you, Teddy," said Henry. He poured more pancake batter to the pan.

"That's great. Well I'm-" Ted's words was cut by a cough from his mouth.

"Ted," Henry turned around to look at his boyfriend. "Don't tell me you're sick too."

"I'm not, I'm okay," the cough that left his mouth told Henry the opposite. "Just a little dizzy."

Henry sighed, "I warned you, didn't I? I told you not to come here."

"Yeah, But I did anyway."  


Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comments.  
> Thankyou...


End file.
